The Enemy
by Magnolialeaf
Summary: The Clans around the lake have conquered every battle they face - dead or alive! However, they have one enemy not yet defeated. Each other. Will the Clans ever conquer themselves? Darkness lurks in the strangest of places and even the wounded and siblings cannot be trusted. As the enemy closes in, will the clans finally meet their match?


**Prologue**

Narrator:The tall grass billowed in a midnight breeze. A dead silence followed, sucking away all noise like a vacuum. Unseen and unheard, in this dark version of the world, a malicious heart slunk through the woods. Darkness was coming to the clans. Death itself was at their camps, and a power they had thought to be weak would in fact _over_power them. Hate and faith would collide.

(_Cade, a huge tom with glowing amber eyes and round ear tips, stalks through the tall grasses. He is silent, seeking out his prey, but deep in thought. He hears a sound in the brush.)_

Cade: (Thinking: ) _It could be a mouse. But it's not my mouse to take. It could be a rabbit. But I'm am not allowed to have the rabbit. It could very well be a cat sneaking out at night for hunting. I could kill them and take whatever prey there is. No, not yet._ (He pauses, spotting a mouse, and crouches. Slowly he begins towards his prey.) _There are many cats here. If you harm one the rest are sure to come after you like an angry beehive. Of course where there are beehives there is always honey. And you could always pull out a bee's stinger. Or rip off its wings. You could disguise yourself as a bee too. But then there is the off chance of being caught. No, not for me. Send another perhaps? There are other cats. Others who want honey as well. They could always go instead. Getting them to go is another matter entirely, of course._ (He pauses, a new thought occurring to him.) _What_ _if instead of fooling one bee into giving some honey, we fool all the bees and take all the honey. What if it is not just one cat. More. Many more! Two for each here perhaps. No, I shouldn't overdo it. I have friends. Friends that will help me once they are allowed insight to my brilliance. How can they not?_

_(Suddenly Cade leaps upon the prey. He growls maliciously and shreds it. Blood squirts out of his mouth and down his body. Blood runs down to his paws as he tries to slurp it up, and a small pool of it begins to accumulate. His eyes are closed, enjoying the flavor of the thick, red liquid. He purrs. When he opens his eyes the blood and the prey have vanished. He licks his lips to make sure, but there is no trace of anything.)_

Cade: (Thinking: ) My _mind?_ (For a moment he is confused, but then his eyes narrow in furious ambition.) _I must have blood! Perhaps it is time to gather a beehive of my own. A hive of cats. Surely they will succeed in getting the honey together. Taking the honey... no the beehive itself. I will rule! I will have my honey, my hive, my blood! _(He hears something approaching but does not turn towards it.) _More rustling? Not my mind._

_(Tommy, a slim tortoiseshell_ she-cat_, emerges from the bushes behind Cade. She is followed by Bear, his best friend, who has a stubby tail and ice-blue eyes. Tommy is small with cruel, yellow eyes. Her voice is soft but demanding.)_

Tommy: Cade?

Cade: _(He doesn't turn to the two cats.)_ Tommy, it's good to see you. You couldn't have had more perfect timing. And Bear. _(Finally turing to them.)_ My friends, we have work to do. _(Cade turns back, face to the moon and grins darkly.)_

_(A moon lit hollow is filled with the cats of StarClan. Every cat talks over the other in absolute chaos until suddenly a voice is heard above the crowd. The elders look to see who has spoken. It is Blackstar, former leader of ShadowClan.) _

Blackstar: This will never work! And the very idea goes against our ancestors! _(Silence fills the hollow in anticipation of a reply.)_

_(Firestar addresses Blackstar with as much diplomatic kindness as he can muster.)_

Firestar: Yes Blackstar, but this is the future. All of you agree that it would be best. The only thing is, none of you believe that this could work. The ancestors didn't want us destroying ourselves, that is true. Yet, we know the time has come! There is a danger we cannot fight. We all see it! The danger grows on the borders of our territories. We have to make this work! Many warriors have died over border squabbles and starvation, why do we keep killing one another when the answer is clear? _(Mummers of agreement are heard around him as he pauses. He moves to the center of the hollow. As he begins, he turns and speaks to every cat.)_ This will not be easy, but we will become stronger than ever! This may be painful, but we will thrive! Like the Great Journey! May the strong win. _(He pauses as there is a slight stirring among them.) _All who agree stand up.

_(One by one, then in clusters, StarClan stands.)_

Blackstar: This is madness! _(Blackstar storms out of the hollow. He turns back, looking straight at Firestar.) _Leave it to you, Firestar, to want to rule all the clans! _(Silence follows his words.)_

**Allegiances**

***Changes as story progresses***

**ThunderClan **

**Leader**: Bramblestar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Squirrelflight  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Jayfeather

Apprentice:**  
><strong>Peachpaw - pale red-orange she-cat with green eyes  
>(Daughter of Ivypool and Mousewhisker)<p>

**Warriors**:  
>Brakenfur<br>Cloudtail  
>Apprentice:<br>Andy – lithe dark gray and white tom with dark blue eyes  
>(He was found as a loner)<br>Brightheart  
>Millie<br>Apprentice:  
>Marigoldpaw – Sleek furred pale yellow-cream she-cat with clear blue eyes<br>(Daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)  
>Thornclaw<br>Apprentice:  
>Nightpaw – black tom with white and gold speckles with green eyes<br>(Son of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)  
>Sorreltail<br>Leafpool  
>Birchfall<br>Whitewing  
>Berrynose<br>Hazeltail  
>Apprentice:<br>Badgerpaw - black and white tom with badger-like markings and blue eyes  
>(Son of Ivypool and Mousewhisker)<br>Mousewhisker  
>Cinderheart<br>Lionblaze  
>Foxleap<br>Icecloud  
>Apprentice:<br>Rootpaw – pale cream tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes (Daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe)  
>Toadstep<br>Apprentice:  
>Duskpaw - dusky gray tom with amber eyes<br>(Son of Ivypool and Mousewhisker)  
>Rosepetal<br>Blossomfall  
>Bumblestripe<p>

Ivypool  
>Dovewing<br>Dewshadow  
>Amberleaf<p>

Lilyheart

Cloverheart – gray tabby with white chest, chin, and paws with green eyes (Daughter of Blossomafall and Thornfur)  
>Thrushsong - Small, dark brown spotted tabby she-cat with a cream chin and blue eyes.<br>(Daughter of Blossomfall and Thornfur)  
>Thicketfur – dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and amber eyes (Son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)<br>Deerleap – sturdy brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart)  
><strong>Queens<strong>:

Snowfall

Daisy  
><strong>Elders<strong>:  
>Purdy<br>Dustpelt  
>Sandstorm<br>Graystripe

**ShadowClan**  
><strong>Leader<strong>: Rowanstar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Snowbird  
><strong>Medicine Ca<strong>t: Littlecloud  
>Apprentice:<br>Morningpaw – gold tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes (Starling x Pine)  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Toadfoot<br>Crowfrost  
>Ratscar<br>Tawnypelt  
>Apprentice:<br>Barkpaw - Mute, dark brown tom with large ears and blue eyes (Shrew x Crow)  
>Olivenose<br>Scorchfur  
>Tigerheart<br>Dawnpelt  
>Pinenose<br>Apprentice:  
>Wolfpaw - gray-brown tom with white paws and blue eyes (Shrew x Crow)<br>Ferretclaw  
>Starlingwing<br>Kinkfur  
>Ivytail<br>Sparrowflight - large tabby tom  
>Mistfur - spiky furred, pale gray she-cat<br>Blazeclaw - ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes (Dawn x Owlclaw - deceased)

Nettlefrost – light brown she cat with dark striped tail and green eyes (Starling x Pine)

Brittleclaw – big black tom with amber eyes (Starling x Pine)

Burningfur – dark gray tom with black paws and amber eyes (Dawn x Scorch)

**Elders**:

Snaketail  
>Tallpoppy<br>Oakfur  
>Smokefoot<p>

**WindClan **  
><strong>Leader<strong>: Onestar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Weaselfur  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Kestralflight  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Crowfeather<br>Owlwhisker  
>Whitetail<br>Nightcloud  
>Grosetail<br>Harespring  
>Leaftail<br>Emberfoot  
>Apprentice:<br>Moorpaw – lithe tabby she-cat with green eyes (Owl x Swallow)  
>Heahertail<br>Sedgewhisker  
>Swallowtail<br>Whiskernose  
>Apprentice:<br>Hairypaw – long haired black tom with dark green eyes (Owl x Swallow)  
>Furzepelt<br>Boulderfur  
>Stormbreeze – tall, lean, very dark tabby tom with blue eyes (Weasel x Sedge Found as kit)<br>Tendriltail – brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Weasel x Sedge)  
>Horsestep – pale cream tom with yellow eyes (Ember x Furze)<br>Locustleap – white tom with gray tabby blotches and dark green eyes (Ember x Furze)  
>Eaglewing – brown she-cat with a dark stripe down her back with amber eyes (found loner)<br>**Elders**:  
>Webfoot<br>Ashfoot

**RiverClan **  
><strong>Leader<strong>: Mistytar  
><strong>Deputy<strong>: Reedwhisker  
><strong>Medicine Cat<strong>: Willowshine  
>Apprentice:<br>Softblossom – small, soft furred, pale gray and white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Reed x Mallow)  
><strong>Warriors<strong>:  
>Pebblefoot<br>Robinwing  
>Petalfur<br>Grasspelt  
>Mosspelt<br>Hollowflight

Aprentice:

Tansypaw - tabby she-kit with green eyes (Robin X Petal)

Troutstream  
>Rushtail<p>

Heronwing – brown tabby tom  
>Prickleclaw – brown and white tom (Icewing)<br>Podstep – sturdy gray tom with green eyes (Duskfur)  
>Streamtail – handsome silver tabby tom with blue eyes (Trout x Pebble)<br>Sandypelt – tan, with darker flecks, she-cat with blue eyes (Reed x Mallow)  
>Wavepelt – pale gray she-cat with wave-like, white tabby patterns and blue eyes (Trout x Pebble)<br>Graynose – huge pale gray tom with amber eyes (Trout x Pebble)  
>Larkstep – light brown she-cat with dark brown flecks and green eyes (Robin x Petal)<br>**Queens**:

Mossyfoot - pregnant with Streamtail's kits

**Elders**:  
>Dapplenose<br>Graymist  
>Mintfur<br>Icewing  
>Minnowtail<p>

**Cats Outside the Clans**:  
>Smokey and Floss<p>

Jerry - Long haired gray tom with big paws, a sturdy build, and blue eyes.

**Rouge Clan**:  
><strong>Leader<strong>: Cade – huge, golden-tan tom with dark amber spots, huge paws, rounded ear tips, and broad shoulders with amber eyes  
><strong>Second-in-line<strong>: Bear – Thick dark brown tom with short tail and ice-blue eyes  
><strong>Followers<strong>:  
>Tommy – Small, cruel, tortoiseshell <em>she-cat<em> with pale yellow eyes  
>Buck – Dark gray tom with green eyes<br>Linus – Lithe black tom with white chest and underbelly with green eyes  
>Sukki – Cream she-cat with blue eyes (Buck's mate, early pregnant)<br>Cook – Wiry haired brown tom with yellow eyes who likes herbs  
>Flower – Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes<br>Blade – Brown tom with cream muzzle and green eyes  
>Blake – Ginger tom with amber eyes<br>Cattail – Pale cream tom with blue eyes  
>Honey Baby (called Honey) – light brown she-cat with blue eyes<br>_There are about 90 other cats in the group not mentioned in the story..._

**_(Most cats with descriptions are my own created characters, the others are Erin Hunter creations.)_**

**Act 1 Scene 1**

_(Cloverpaw lays in the grass, the sun tingles her gray, tabby fur in its warmth. Her green gaze flickers about. It moves from the from flying bugs to the lake, whose ripples make a soft swoosh against the shore.)_

Narrator: Cloverpaw was a prideful young she-cat. She was especially prideful of her clan. Her only ambition resided in making her clan the most prosperous it had ever been. However, she couldn't help but feel a certain sympathy towards the other clans. There came times that other clans had to push through a hard time of starvation or sickness. Had ThunderClan not faced the same struggles? She picked up some slack in her clan then, couldn't other clans use some... compassion? To her credit, she realized that she must stop herself from letting her emotions get in the way of clan boundaries.

Trushpaw: Cloverpaw!

Narrator: Trushpaw was her best friend, and sister. She was every bit as spirited as Cloverpaw, but much more gentile with her ways.

_(Trushpaw's dark brown spotted fur is ruffled, and her blue gaze darts around nervously.)_

Trushpaw: You know if Mousewhisker finds you lazing about then you'll get in trouble.

_(Cloverpaw is about to respond when suddenly Mousewhisker pads out of the bushes.)_

Mousewhisker: You should be in trouble. _(An expression of horror cross the sisters' faces.)_ Nevertheless I've been watching you both and you've been keeping up on your hunting as well as your napping. It's not bad to take a short break, I don't suppose. _(He pauses at the tension in the sisters' bodies. He purrs and breaks some of the nerves.)_ Also, I'm supposed to tell you that Bramblestar, Ivypool, Hazeltail, Birchfall, and I have already discussed something.._. (Mousewhisker's whiskers twitch in amusement as the two she-cats now look at him with expectation.)_ Your warrior ceremony.

_(The two apprentices let out yowls of joy and try to topple each other over.)_

Mousewhisker: It's going to be held at sun high. You have your assessment first, but I have no doubts. Just be ready. Oh, and Cloverpaw _(Cloverpaw turns and looks at him.)_ Get hunting.

_(Mousewhisker purrs again and disappears into the tangle of tendrils.)_

Bramblestar: By the power of StarClan from this moment on you will be known as Thrushsong, StarClan honors your upright attitude and energy _(Bramblestar stands on Highledge looking upon the new warriors dearly.)_

Narrator: The entire clan had gathered to celebrate the coming of new warrios. Especially such promising protégées as the two sons of Lionblaze and Cinderheart - Deerleap and Thicketstep. The two famous brothers had been named first and Trushsong followed. Finally, it was Cloverpaw's turn.

Bramblestar: Cloverpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and well-being of your clan at the cost of your life?

Cloverpaw: I do.

Bramblestar: Then by the power of StarClan from this moment on you will be known as Cloverheart, we honor you passion and courage.

_(Cheers break out from every cat.)_

ThunderClan: Cloverheart! Trushsong! Deerleap! Ticketstep!

_(Blazeclaw, a young ShadowClan warrior, watches the sun hovering just below the trees. He sees the first morning dew drifting over the ground turning to fog. The sun calls the fog back to the sky.)_

Narrator: Blazeclaw was a smart young cat. He was respectful and calm for the most part, but there was also a passion in his heart. His mother may have named him because of his fur color, but he seemed to live up to his name in personality more than anything. On this day, exhilaration pumped through his veins. Not only was it his first day as a warrior, but it was going to be the full moon that night, which meant the Gathering. He would be announced as the new warrior for ShadowClan. It wouldn't be long before his best friend Nettlepaw joined him.

Speaking of his mother though, I must inform you… Blazeclaw had a terrible kit-hood. His father died after an outbreak of green cough (which also took ShadowClan's former leader, Blackstar), on the very day he was born. Not long after, his mother, Dawnpelt, had chosen her new mate. Scorchfur was his name. Together they bore a son, Burningpaw. Dawnpelt had soon forgotten all about Blazepaw. Burningpaw - who became an apprentice in Blazepaw's last moon of apprenticeship - had become the top apprentice among ShadowClan, surpassing all of Blazepaw's efforts and only making him fade farther into the background. Fortunately, the young Blazepaw was only spared more pain… He was oblivious to the evil ambitions of his half-brother. But they will no doubt come to light in due time.

_(The sun finally claws it's way over the horizon and Rowanstar comes out of his den into the early morning mist. He looks at Blazeclaw, who is sitting vigil, and speaks.)_

Rowanstar: You rest now, and when you wake up, go and hunt.

_(Stormbreeze walks out of the warriors den, the sunlight streaming onto his messy fur and making his eyes squint. A piece of moss dangles on his side. He moves his tail and flicks it off just as his sister comes out of the den and the tuft of moss lands on her muzzle.)_

_(Tendriltail huffs and blows it off her nose, glaring at him, affection behind her angry mask.)_

Tendriltail: Whoa! You might want to groom yourself before the rest of the she-cats get a look at you!

Narrator: The two siblings had a bond stronger than most litter mates. There was no secret between them. At times, it seemed that only Tendriltail really understood him. But that didn't stop them from taunting each other frequently.

_(Tendriltail pads over to Harespring. Stormbreeze rolls his eyes dramatically as she looks back. She narrows her eyes at him and flicks the tip of her tail.)_

Narrator: Strombreeze was well aware that Tendriltail was moony over Harespring and he loved to tease her about it.

_(Stormbreeze's father - and deputy of WindClan - calls to him across the clearing.)_

Weaselfur: Stormbreeze!

_(Stormbreeze trotts over head held high, but licks his chest self consciously.)_

Weaselfur: Stormbreeze, Emberfoot won't be able to train with Moorpaw today. I'm asking you to be responsible now. _(His father pauses and shakes his head.)_ Onestar wants you to lead a patrol along the ThunderClan border. Choose a couple cats to go with you and take Moorpaw along.

_(Weaselfur walks away without another word.)_

Narrator: Stormbreeze's surprise and delight was tempered by his disappointment. The fact that his father thought he would fail wasn't very reassuring. Weaselfur always seemed to think of him as a disappointment.

_(Stormbreeze trots over to the apprentices den and calls in to wake the young Moorpaw.)_

Stormbreeze: Moorpaw!

Moorpaw: What is it? _(Sleep is evident in her eyes.)_

Stormbreeze: Emberfoot can't train with you today, so you are coming with me and some others on a border patrol.

Moorpaw: Okay.

_(Moorpaw stepps out of the den. Her fur is still kit-like, and as she shakes herself out, it fluffs.)_

_(Stormbreeze looks around trying to find two other cats, then he spots a couple he can take. He calls to the two she-cats.)_

Stormbreeze: Eaglewing! Tendriltail!

_(Eaglewing comes fist, green eyes shinning, behind comes Tendriltail.)_

Stormbreeze: Hi Eaglewing! You are looking very pretty today.

Narrator: Stormbreeze took pride in being able to charm all the she-cats. He was indeed handsome, which was probably what contributed most to this. But his confidence rang empty. Putting on a persona was his way to cope with the fact that he didn't like who he really was. He saw himself as his father did, a disappointment.

Stormbreeze: We're going to patrol along the ThunderClan border, Onestar wants me to take a couple cats. Alright let's go! Moorpaw is coming with us because Emberfoot is busy.

_(He canters away with Moorpaw at his heels.)_

_(Tendriltail turns to her friend, ashamed of her brother's false personality.)_

Tendriltail: Don't mind my bossy brother, Eaglewing. He flirts with every she-cat on the lake grounds!

Eaglewing: I don't think he was trying to be bossy, he just wants the job done.

_(Eaglewing looks down at her paws. Tendriltail purrs and licks Eaglewing's ear.)_

Tendriltail: It's just is so weird how every she-cat is transfixed with my brother! From my perspective it's gross! Then again, it's good I don't like my own brother.

_(They run out of the camp laughing and trying to catch the others.)_

_(Stormbreeze sees the hill that overlooks the ThunderClan border, but does not walk any faster. Moorpaw trots in place and runs circles around Stormingsky until he finally tells her to stop.)_

_(Moorpaw's nose twitches as though she scents something. Suddenly, she zips ahead to the top of the hill and does not wait for Stormbreeze.)_

Stormbreeze: Moorpaw come back!

_(Eaglewing and Tendriltail race to Stormbreeze's side, having finally caught up. He knows that he'd better go after the jittery apprentice, and begins to run up the hill. The two she-cats follow right behind him. At the top of the hill they stand in horror.)_

Stormbreeze: _(Thinking to himself: ) She's on Thunderlan territory and fighting Jayfeather! He's blind! But she doens't know that! Tonight is her first Gathering! (He cries out to the foolish apprentice.)_ Moorpaw stop this instant!

_(Frantically, he leaps across the stream that borders the territories - followed by the other two - and crashes into the writhing cats. He is kicked away as they claw at each other. At the same time, a troop of ThunderClan warriors stream from the bushes and join in the fray. Squirrelflight and Tendriltail clash while Eaglewing swipes at two toms.)_

Stormbreeze: STOP!

_(Stormbreeze's yowl splits the air violently. Everyone follows his order and glares at him. He marches up to Moorpaw and pulls her off of a very frazzled Jayfeather.)_

Thornclaw: What is the meaning of this?! _(Thornclaw speaks out of place.)_

Squirrelflight: Thornclaw!

_(Squirrelflight, the ThunderClan deputy, gives him a hard look.)_

Moorpaw: This piece of mouse dung was on our land! He was trying to sneak in and spy on us!

_(Jayfeather seems to actually see Moorpaw as he speaks.)_

Jayfeather: A blind medicine cat looking for _herbs_ near a _fertile_ stream is hardly what I'd call a spy! I couldn't even spy on WindClan if I wanted to!

Thornclaw: I think it's you who were coming to spy on us! _(They all ignore the heated head of Thornclaw.)_

Stormbreeze: I apologize to the whole of ThunderClan, Squirrelflight. It was a foolish apprentice mistake, I promise you.

Squirrelflight: This has gone far enough, we will report to Bramblestar, and settle this at the gathering tonight. _(Squirrelflight steps towards Stormbreeze.)_ Please go back to your territory.

_(The four WindClan cats cross the stream and head back up the hill. Moorpaw is silent.)_

Narrator: You can imagine the anger burning through Stormbreeze at this moment. Not only was he furious at the foolish apprentice, but also at himself. As he had feared, he had failed his father once again.

_(Softblossom paces in her den reciting the names of herbs and their cures.)_

Softblossom: Juniper for bellyache, honey for sore throats, poppy seeds to ease pain and help with sleep...

_(Her friend, Larkstep calls into the medicine cat den.)_

Larkstep: Softblossom! _(She_ _stops and shakes her head.)_ Softblossom what's got you in a tizzy?

Softblossom: I don't know. _(She stammers a bit.)_ I just have a very bad feeling about today, or no not bad, but well... very unusual.

Larkstep: I have no clue what you mean. Today is an excellent day, clear and sunny, it'll be perfect at the Gathering tonight. _(Larkstep glows, simply ecstatic about the Gathering. Suddenly she pauses in realization.) _Unless you think that something will go wrong at the Gathering!

Softblossom: Oh it's nothing really.

Narrator: Of course it was a lie. Softblosssom made herself look as normal as possible. She simply wouldn't let herself wreck her friends good day.

Softblossom: So Streamtail and you had fun hunting?

Larkstep: Yes! Oh Softblossom he's fantastic! I really want to be his mate._(Larkstep looks off into the distance, eyes full of yearning and sighs.)_

_(Softsong rolls her eyes and lets out a _mrrow_ of laughter. Willowshine comes into the den all of a sudden and sets down a bundle of catnip.)_

Willowshine: What's this about a mate Larkstep?

Larkstep: Oh nothing! _(Larkstep shrinks and tries to hurry out before Willowshine can ask anything else.)_

Willowshine: Now wait you, this is about Streamtail isn't it? Don't worry I won't tell any cat. _(Willowshine purrs affectionately.)_

_(Larkstep turns back and shoots a mischievous look at Softblossom.)_

Larkstep: You are becoming quite the gossiping elder aren't you, Softblossom? Now, if you must know... YES! Oh he's so charming and caring! _(Larkstep glances out of the den and huffs at what she sees.) _It's too bad that he has his eyes on Mossystone.

Narrator: Softblossom felt horrible. It was true though, Streamtail and Mossystone liked each other. It was plain to see.

Willowshine: That doesn't mean his options aren't open.

Larkstep: It's alright. Hey, tonight is the gathering! Lets not waste all the excitement and joy just because of me.

Narrator: Softblossom wanted to forget the strange feeling and support her friend, but was unable to do so. Something was coming, maybe not something bad... But it felt certain to be new and unusual.

**Act 1 Scene 2**

_(Cloverheart stands at the bramble entrance to the ThunderClan camp. She paces impatiently beside Thurshsong who lets out a _mrrow_ of laughter at her, whiskers twitching in amusement.)_

Thrushsong: No matter how much you pace, Bramblestar isn't coming along any sooner.

_(Cloverheart glances at her sister mischievously then smiles.)_

Cloverheart: I'm just so excited!

_(She leaps at her sister playfully, toppling her to the ground.)_

Cloverheart: Your fur is still as soft as a kittens.

_(Thurshsong purrs and pushes her off.)_

Thurshsong: Get off me you lump of... Oh I don't even know how to describe you. _(Cloverheart rolls her eyes.)_

_(Suddenly Bramblestar appears on the highledge. He springs down and trots toward the bramble entrance.)_

Bramblestar: We need to get going! We don't want to be late.

Dusk-kit: Let us come!

_(Dus-kit and his brother Hedgekit bound after their father, Mousewhisker, while their sister, Peachkit, hides in the nursery brambles. The young tom is picked up by his mother, Ivypool.)_

Ivypool: Get back in the nursery! _(Ivypool mumbles through a mouthful of fur)_ Your father has better things to do than babysit you two.

Hedgekit: But we're almost apprentices!

_(Ivypool tosses Dusk-kit gently into the nursery. She turns to her tabby kit.)_

Ivypool: Must I hassle you too?

_(She purrs with satisfaction as Hedgekit enters the den with Peachkit right behind him.)_

Bramblestar: Come on, lets go!

Bramblestar: Our four newest warriors are Cloverheart, Thrushsong, Deerleap, and Thicketstep!

_(Bramblestar shouts proudly into the clearing. The cheering of four clans echoes in the night. The ThunderClan leader waits for the noise to die down. Then he meets eyes with Onestar and addresses him formally.)_

Bamblestar: Now I must discuss something with you Onestar. _(Silence falls over the clans)_ Onestar, WindClan have been very close to our borders lately. Then, earlier today, there was the incident with Jayfeather. He was attacked by one of _your_ apprentices. I don't want to challenge you on anything, but I need to know your intentions.

_(Onestar speaks proudly, but with respect, holding his head high.)_

Onestar: I assure you that we have just been finding more food by the river lately, and the attack was something I was sorry to hear about. Stormbreeze was watching a new apprentice and she got out of hand. I promise. It was honestly an apprentice's mistake. She has been punished, and it won't happen again.

Bramblestar: Thank you, that's all I wanted to know.

_(Bramblestar nods to Rowanstar. Rowanstar steps forward)_

Rowanstar: Though there is peace on our borders, you all know these past moons have been hard for ShadowClan _(the clans pause in remembrance of the former ShadowClan leader, Blackstar)_, but we have apprentices that are nearly ready to be warriors... and one new warrior. _(He pauses for effect then continues)_ Our newest warrior is Blazeclaw!

_(Blazeclaw stands and is met with cheers of recognition, the likes of which he has never received from his own clan.)_

Narrator: Annoyance rose up unexpectedly in Cloverheart at that moment. She thought Blazeclaw was the most arrogant looking cat she had ever seen. She didn't know that he was soaking in all the encouragement he could get - you know, due to the fact that he usually didn't get any.

_(Blazeclaw turns his head and spots Cloverheart scowling at him, he rolls his intense blue gaze at her. As he looks away she rolls her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out.)_

Rowanstar: This is all the news we have. Onestar? Does WindClan have news?

Onestar: No, nothing new to report at the moment.

Rowanstar: RiverClan?

Mistystar: The only report we have is that that Softblossom, our medicine cat apprentice is no longer an apprentice, and Larkstep has been made a warrior!

_(The clearing cheers once more for the new generation. As the cheering dies down, Rowanstar concludes the ceremony)_

Rowanstar: Then this concludes our gathering!

_(The leaders leap down from the great tree and the clans begin to make their way out of the clearing.)_

Narrator: Stormbreeze walked with shame after the gathering. His own leader had mentioned that it was _he_ who had been watching Moorpaw. Thus, it was his fault. And in front of every clan. He'd done his best. He was lucky to have been announced as a new warrior last moon, or no one would have cheered for him. He wondered if he would ever make his father, or anyone proud. Or was his destiny to be the failure of the clans?

_(Stormbreeze shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He raises his head high and trots over to some RiverClan she-cats who are about ready to cross the bridge.)_

Stormbreeze: Hello, how are you all this evening? (_He stretches, showing his lean muscles and looks at them. All the she-cats' eyes are moony. Then he spots the young RiverClan she-cat, Larkstep, with Softblossom. A look of disgust flashes across her face. He thinks to himself: ) She is very pretty... very._

Narrator: No, Srtombreeze didn't fall in love with Larkstep at first sight, I don't believe in such things. However, the sight of her trotting off with her tail and head held high, all the while knowing he was watching, made butterflies go off in his belly. He undoubtedly had a crush. Only, Stormbreeze ignored these feeling because, after all, she _was_ RiverClan.

Softblossom: _(She sighs and thinks to herself: ) Nothing bad happened at the gathering._ _Maybe it was just a feeling after all_.

_(She walks into the medicine den and heads to her nest, curling up and falling into a deep sleep.)_

Faint Voice: Softblossom

_(A voice comes from outside the den and she follows it out into the clearing. It is not RiverClan's. She is standing somewhere in an unusual forest. When she looks back her den is gone.)_

Faint Voice: Softblossom.

Softblossom: Hello?

_(Across a stream to her right comes a she-cat. You can tell she has spots like a leopard, even on her starry pelt.)_

Softblossom: Leopardstar! Are you Leopardstar?

_(The she-cat dips her head and comes toward her.)_

Leopardstar: I bring a message for you from the whole of StarClan. You are to be one of four founders of a new beginning of the clans. Clans will become clan. The greatest threat is your true enemy. Beware the danger that lurks in friendship with strangers.

_(Softblossom looks confusedly at her.)_

Softblossom: What do you mean by this?! What's the danger in friendship?!

_(Softblossom shakes in fear. Leopardstar responds with silence. After a moments pause she speaks.)_

Leopardstar: You are one of four... Meet where clans meet outside of the full moon on the next setting sun.

_(Leopardstar begins to pad away.)_

Softblossom: NO! Wait come back!

_(Softblossom runs after her and tries to leap upon her, but Leopardstar disappears under her paws.)_

_(Cloverheart wakes with a start and yelps. Her heart is pounding out of her chest and it's hard for her to breathe)_

Cloverheart: _(Thinking to herself: )_ _No! That dream did not just happen! I must have eaten something really weird! Besides the clans don't meet anywhere outside the gathering accept on the borders! No, no, no! Stop thinking about it!_

_(She looks around the den, but finds no comfort in hearing the slow breathing of her sleeping clan mates. She tries to slow her breathing and sighs. She can't sit still, so she quietly creeps out of the den. She nears the dirt tunnel, but doesn't have to go. She refuses to simply go and stand there. She decides to make her way towards the medicine den. When she reaches the entrance she stops and sits outside. Cloverheart looks up at the stars, pondering.)_

Cloverheart: _(Thinking: )_ _Did Firestar really choose me for whatever this is? No, not possible... But where do clans meet outside the gathering? NO! Stop thinking about it!_

Jayfeather: _(Jayfeather had heard her.)_ Cloverheart? I know your out there, come in.

Narrator: At this point Cloverheart didn't know why she shouldn't just slink away back to the warriors den instead of talking to Jayfeather. What could possibly come from seeing the grumpy medicine cat anyway, right? Against her better judgment, she entered.

Jayfeather: What has you upset?

_(He doesn't look up from his herb counting.)_

Cloverheart: Nothing, why do you ask?

_(Jayfeather purrs with amusement.)_

Jayfeather: Well you normally sleep without stirring and it takes about three heavy toms to wake you.

Cloverheart: I just had a... weird dream is all.

Narrator: Cloverheart didn't know whether to call the dream good or bad at this point, so she didn't go into detail.

Jayfeather: It sounds like some of dreams I get at the Moonpool; there have been some 'weird' ones.

Narrator: It was then that the ingenious idea struck her.

Cloverheart: Wait! That's where the clans meet outside of the gathering!

Jayfeather: What? Oh, yes it is. By clans you meant the medicine cats?

_(Coverheart lookst around, distracted with her thoughts, trying not to say anything else.)_

Cloverheart: Oh yes, I, um, I just never gave it much thought is all. Do you think that I might have a few poppy seeds to sleep, I just didn't want to wake you earlier.

_(Jayfeather pauses, then shakes his head - more to himself than her.)_

Jayfeather: Sure, just don't blame me if it takes ten toms to wake you this time.

**Act 1 Scene 3**

_(Blazeclaw looks outside the warriors den. Darkness has settled in and his curiosity tempts him to go to the Moonpool.)_

Blazeclaw: _(Thinking to himself: )_ '_Meet where the clans meet outside the full moon on the next setting sun'_. _That's what Runningnose said... Why didn't StarClan send my father to tell me this?_

_(Blazeclaw looks around camp again. He can't stand it, he must find out the truth. He walks out of the den and heads for the hole in the pine bushes at the back of camp. Quietly, he sneaks out into the forest.)_

_(Finally, he is far enough from camp and he begins to run at a steady pace.)_

Blazeclaw: _(Thinking to himself: )_ _To get across ThunderClan territory I have to stay three tail-lengths or less from the lake so I can pass through if I'm caught. I can make up some lie about how I'm delivering a message to WindClan. No that would be ridiculous! Our borders don't meet! But it's okay. There's no sign of a patrol... and I'm almost to the stream that flows from the Moonpool._

_(Suddenly he hears a rustling noise behind him. He is so close to stream marking the border, the ground has become more like WindClan's and there is no place for him to hide in the newleaf bushes – which are still a bit bare.)_

_(Blazeclaw looks about in desperation.)_

Blazeclaw: _(Thinking to himself: ) It's over. This is it. I am in huge trouble._

_(As the rustling grows louder he cannot move.)_

_(A delicate white paw pokes out of the bushes. The white paw is attached to a gray tabby she-cat who creeps out behind it. She looks around cautiously until her gaze rests on him. Her eyes narrow and she growls.)_

Cloverheart: You! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?!

Narrator: It took Blazeclaw a moment to recognize her and remember how she knew who he was. Then it hit him!

Blazeclaw: Your that grouch from the Gathering!

_(Cloverheart growls more fiercely and steps towards him.)_

Blazeclaw: (_Thinking to himself: ) Oh no! I just took that too far. I'm on her territory and I mouthed off... _

_(Cloverheart crouches, ready to strike. She springs at the obnoxious ShadowClan warrior, but he moves out of the way just in time. Her 'delicate' paws are not so delicate as they bat at the tom. Viciously, she tries to claw at his face. Blazeclaw runs under her, attempting to knock her over. He is successful, but she ins't knocked down hard.)_

Blazeclaw: (_Thinking to himself: ) I don't want to hurt her, but I need to get her down so I can explain!_

_(Cloverheart's gaze is full of fury as she rolls over and uses her back legs to kock Blazeclaw on his side. Seeing her chance, she leaps on top of him, pinning him down. She gently digs her claws into his shoulders.)_

Cloverheart: Answer my question: why are you here?

Narrator: Blazeclaw was one of the few cat's who could match her stubborn personality. And he was just as indignant too. The respectful personality was gone the minute anything, or anyone, acted as an enemy.

_(Blazeclaw snaps at her, out of patience.)_

Blazeclaw: My mother gave birth to me.

_(Cloverheart digs her claws in deeper.)_

Cloverheart: You know what I mean, fox-dung!

_(Blazeclaw suddenly grows calm with realization.)_

Narrator: The funny thing was, he could be completely calm and still have sass. Yes, sass.

Blazeclaw: I could ask you the same question.

_(Cloverheart is caught off guard.)_

Cloverheart: What? This is my home.

Blazeclaw: Yes, but it's late and you should probably be in your camp. I don't see any other ThunderClan cats around.

_(Cloverheart looks away from him for a moment. After a pause, she looks back, claws still firmly rooted in him.)_

Cloverheart: I'm on my way to the Moonpool.

Blazeclaw: I didn't know Jayfeather had an apprentice, and I didn't realize it was half-moon already.

_(Blazeclaw's snide comment only ruffles Cloverhearts fur again.) _

Cloverheart: I am not an apprentice! And no it's not half-moon, but I am going to the Moonpool as soon as I escort _you_ to the border!

_(Blazeclaw purrs, enjoying the irony.)_

Blazeclaw: Oh I think not, because I am going to the Moonpool too.

Narrator: Cloverheart was horrified as she put the pieces together in her mind. She recalled the phrase "you are one of four" from the prophecy.

Blazeclaw: Yep, looks like we're stuck with each other.

_(Cloverheart gets off of him and begins to pace.)_

Cloverheart: No, I'm not doing this!

_(Cloverheart mumbles to herself.)_

Narrator: As much as Blazeclaw didn't like how she hadn't cheered for him and how she didn't seem to have a sense of humor - not that he had been especially funny - he didn't like seeing her upset. So he shoved down all his pride.

Blazeclaw: We might have our differences, but don't you want to know what's best for our clans?

Cloverheart: _(Thinking to herself: )_ _It's not about me, it's about my clan… Maybe he's even quite nice... once you get to know him._ Fine, I'll come. But this doesn't make us friends. We're still enemies; we're still from different clans.

_(Softblossom sits by the Moonpool.)_

Softblossom: _(Thinking to herself: ) No one saw me sneak out… Right? This is for the good of my clan. I mean the message came straight from StarClan… Or was it my imagination?_

_(Standing up, she looks around the hollow. Night has begun to fall, and still no other cats have come.)_

Softblossom: _(Thinking to herself: ) 'One of four' yeah right! No one else is coming! It was all my –_

_(She is cut off by the soft padding of paw steps sounding just outside the hollow. Softblossom looks around feeling vulnerable.)_

Softblossom: _(Thinking to herself: )_ _What if a cat's caught me?!_

_(She takes cover behind a rock, waiting to see who enters. She peers over it as the footsteps come toward the pool. To Softblossom's surprise, her eyes fall on a WindClan tom. He has extremely dark tabby fur. When he turns his head toward her - not seeing or smelling her - she sees that he has strikingly vivd blue eyes. They look as if a storm is raging inside them. He is tall and lean with ruffled fur.)_

Softblossom: _(Thinking to herself: ) Stormbreeze! I remember his name from the gathering. _

_(Stormbreeze looks around, disappointment showing on his face. He mumbles something and turns to leave. Softblossom jumps up to address him.)_

Softblossom: NO! Wait! Are you 'one of four'?

_(Stormbreeze whirls around to see the soft furred pale-gray and white tabby. She looks at him hopefully.)_

Stormbreeze: _(Thinking to himself: ) You will be one of four… _One of four of the clans becoming clan!

_(Softblossom's eyes turn to the size of an owls.)_

Softblossom: Is this real?!

Stormbreeze: I don't know.

Softblossom: My name is Softblossom.

Stormbreeze: I'm Stormbreeze. _(He pauses awkwardly.)_ Well, Softblossom what do we do now? Wait for the others?

_(Just then they hear two other cats jibing each other as they move towards the hollow. Stormbreeze and Softblossom turn, facing the entrance.)_

Blazeclaw: I smell WindClan... and RiverClan! What would cause-

Cloverheart: Yeah! And I smell ShadowClan, ooh big surprise! This is where all four clans meet outside of the full moon. You're bound to smell all four of them!

Blazeclaw: Calm down! I wouldn't say anything accept it's fresh, your being a mouse-brain.

_(There is a pause and the sound of sniffing.)_

Cloverheart: There is something.

_(The she-cat and tom come around the bend. The four cats lock eyes with each other in disbelief.)_

Blazeclaw: I can't believe this is real! _(He runs down the rest of the ledge and pads up to Stormbreeze and Softblossom.)_ My name is Blazeclaw.

_(Cloverheart comes up beside him, her green eyes electric with excitement. Her intense gaze makes her look even more intimidating than usual as she speaks.)_

Cloverheart: Are you two of the prophecy?

Softblossom: Yes!

_(Cloverheart purrs.)_

Cloverheart: My name is Cloverheart.

_(Stormbreeze's eyes shine and he readies his flirtatious personality.)_

Stormbreeze: Well hello, Cloverheart!

_(Cloverheart gives him an odd look because the tone of his voice, but is distracted by Softblossom's rambling about 'how exciting it all is'.)_

Blazecalw: What do we do now?

_(Everyone grows silent, considering his question.)_

Softblossom: I've been thinking. We should share dreams with StarClan.

_(The other three are clearly leery of the idea.)_

Stormbreeze: Oh no we shouldn't. I'm not putting any part of my body in that weird medicine cat water. I don't know what it'll do to me.

Softblossom: Don't be so ignorant! It doesn't hurt you.

_(Stormbreeze growls.)_

Stormbreeze: I am not ignorant. How do I know I can trust you? You're RiverClan!

_(Softblossom is deeply offended at such judgment.)_

Softblossom: I'm a medicine cat!

Blazeclaw: He still has point. I mean are we even allowed to? We aren't medicine cats.

Cloverheart: Well, Why else would we be here?!

_(No one considers what Cloverheart says.)_

Stormbreeze: How do we know that this is even supposed to be a friendly meeting? It's not the full moon. _(He speaks scornfully) _I've been thinking too, _RiverClan_, what if 'clans will become clan' means that only one of our clans survives?

Narrator: Stormbreeze was not power hungry, but if only one clan was to survive, he would make sure it was WindClan. He didn't dislike these cats, but what would his father do? He wouldn't let them win anything here.

_(Stormbreeze looks around, hostility in his gaze. Each of them bristles as the riff of rivalry grows between them. Blazeclaw tries to break the tension.)_

Blazeclaw: Now, we don't know if that's true, so -

_(He is cut off.)_

Stormbreeze: I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out.

_(Suddenly, Stormbreeze lunges at Softblossom. Totally unprepared, she attempts to defend herself. But her battle training is less advanced as a medicine cat, and she is loosing the fight quickly. Blazeclaw springs into action, trying to get Stormbreeze off of Softblossom. Cloverheart jumps to do the same, but gives Blazeclaw the wrong idea. Blazeclaw believes that Cloverheart is trying attack him. Stormbreeze turns and nips at Blazeclaw, who is distracted by Cloverheart, causing him to pull back to avoid teeth on his throat. Blazeclaw lashes out at Cloverheart in anger. Softblossom is left to fight Stormbreeze. The dark tom pauses, seeing the fear in her eyes. He reconsiders his next move... Out of nowhere, in a cold rush of wind, the wold turns black. All fighting ceases. The four cats turn with there tails together and look up at the sky. Hearts pounding, fear clawing at their belies, they begin to back away. They don't notice that they are stepping into the Moonpool. After a moment they feel the cool liquid running up their legs. In confusion, they look down seeing water writhing around them like vines. Light slowly begins to come back to the sky, but the four are being sucked into the pool.)_

Cloverheart: What's happening?!

_(Under the chilling water, they fall unconscious.)_

**Act 1 Scene 4**

Narrator: The four cats woke up completely unaware of their surroundings. It was a strange, illuminated forest. It was obviously night, yet everything glowed in a blue hue, starlight seeming to come from all around them. Softblossom was the only one who picked up on where they were.

_(Starry cats pad out into the open. One moves more quickly and his eyes have a death-lock on Stormbreeze. The StarClan leader begins to charge at him. Stormbreeze looks at the others in shock just as Tallstar blows him over and growls in his face.)_

Tallstar: How dare you! Never, ever, attack cats who have done nothing to deserve it!

_(Fear emanates out of Stormbreeze along with his true personality.)_

Stormbreeze: My father would never have -

Tallkstar: _You_ are not your father!

_(Stormbreeze looks away, stung. Tallstar's voice gentles and he backs off of Stormbreeze.)_

Tallstar: Alright, come on. Get up. _(Looking at Stormbreeze intently.) _Don't waste who you are trying to make _him_ happy. And please excuse my hostility, I'm usually more fair natured.

_(Tallstar's attempt at humor fails. Stormbreeze does not meet his eyes.)_

_(Softblossom tries to change the awkward turn of events.)_

Softblossom: So! Leopardstar, Runningnose, Tallstar, and, uh, Firestar… Good to see you all.

Firestar: Hello Softblossom.

_(The four great StarClan cats dip their heads to the young warriors.)_

Narrator: Such a gesture of respect is not usually shown to young warriors. All of them were surprised. They were suddenly keenly aware that this was to be taken seriously and done peacably.

Firestar: Welcome all of you. We thank you for having the courage to come, it's not easy.

_(Softblossom doesn't wait for an explanation.)_

Softblossom: What are we here for?

_(Tallstar seems grouchy. He rolls his eyes.)_

Tallstar: If you would close your muzzle and let us continue you might find out.

Softblossom: Sorry...

Leopardstar: You've come here because we -

Blackstar: _(A voice is heard above all, echoing with an ominous chill.) _They are going to ask you to destroy the clans.

_(Tallstar bristles as Blackstar steps into the light, they can feel the tension between the two cats.)_

Tallstar: Blackstar, you were not invited to this! Get out!

Blackstar: _(Acting deeply offended.) _Oh, but Tallstar, this is StarClan! _(As he continues, his words become imbedded in a coarse grumble through gritted teeth.)_ Do you want to chase me away to the Dark Forest?!

Tallstar: I would never wish such a thing! But you have the most stubbon attitude about this! Don't interfere with destiny!

_(Blackstar replies too quickly for them to ask any questions.)_

Blackstar: Aren't you doing the same thing by summoning them here?

Tallstar: No! We're guiding their potential!

Blackstar: Well ins't that convenient?! You "guide their potential" and it's a good thing, but when I try to do the same thing it's "interfering with destiny"!

Tallstar: You know what the alternative is!

_(The two StarClan leaders continue to bicker until Leopardstar shoves herself between them.)_

Leopardstar: Alright that is enough! _(They both look at her.) _We are all here to guide these cats. Four of us in one direction, and you, Blackstar, in the other. Tallstar, how will these cats listen to us if Blakcstar has already planted doubt in their heads? Let's get on with this shall we? Share with them both sides of the story? Be mature?! Like StarClan cats for StarClan's sake?! _(They dip their heads to her.)_ Good.

_(Firestar sighs and begins explaining.)_

Firestar: The clans are about to face something that they have never faced before. The challenge comes from somewhere that is, while understandable and predictable, totally unpredictable in the form that it is coming in. You must be prepared. Prepare yourselves to have to hold fast to what you know in your hearts to be true. There will be many question and many wars waged. In the end clans will become clan and peace will finally reign. You are the clans now. You must look carefully at the hearts of those around you.

Runningnose: Sometimes you cannot trust your blood, your weak, or your "allies". _(He looks at each of the four, imprinting on their very souls the gravity of the situation.)_

Cloverheart: What do you mean, the clans will become clan?

_(Before the others have a chance to speak, Blackstar begins his side of the story.)_

Blackstar: They mean destroy the clans.

Leopardstar: Now you know that isn't true!

Blackstar: You said I could share my perspective, 'oh wise one'. _(He says with a tone of mockery. Leopardstar's eyes narrow, but she says nothing further.) _You will rid the clans of their very foundation. You will wipe away what the ancestors originally had planned! Not only that, but what they are asking you to do is impossible!

Narrator: All four cats were completely flummoxed. They didn't know who to believe. Especially not if StarClan were divided.

Leopardstar: This is your decision. We cannot change the fate of the clans. I admit the future is, once again, unclear… The fate of the clans lie in your paws. Are you like The Four who had special gifts? No, but you have what it takes. Which is why we have chosen each of you.

_(The landscape begins to fade and their vision becomes blurry. One voice is heard.)_

Firestar: The clans must become clan!

_(Blackness.)_

_(Cade stands on the roof of a doghouse. Beneath him, the body of a dead puppy lies at the paws of ten of his most trusted friends.)_

Cade: You see! You see our strength?! _(He stares at them, amber eyes glowing with greed and anxiety.) _Here among the upwalkers we have starved and stagnated. Imagine what we could do in the forest! We can kill! We can hunt! We can rule! We can thrive!

_(His friends yowl in agreement.)_

Cade: But who has the forest? Who drives out rouges and steals what belongs to no one? Those 'clan' cats! We can take them! All of us 'street cats' deserve to thrive! We must take from them! We must join forces! And we must kill them!

_(They all consider his words, uncomfortable with the idea of killing other cats. But their desperation is greater than their morals.)_

Tommy: Yes, Cade is right! We must fight and kill for what we want!

_(Bear steps forward, not wanting Tommy to undermine his position with Cade.)_

Bear: Cade's way is the only way! Join him! _(The huge tom's icy gaze swept the group, causing them to shiver.)_

_(They all begin to pad forward and pledge their allegiance.)_

Cade: I am your leader now! Bear! _(He looks at his friend and grins.)_ You are now second-in-line to lead these cats!

_(The cats cheer, all except for Tommy, who looks at her paws. Her yellow gaze meets Bear's icy cold stare. She pins her ears back in defiance, but yowls with the others, her eyes not wandering from his.)_

Cade: Tommy, Bear... Find Honey Baby then... you know what to do.

_(Cloverheart and the others wake up, sucking in a breath of fresh air. They are all bewildered. The four crawl out of the Moonpool, drenched to the bones.)_

Cloverheart: What just happened?!

**Act 1 Scene 5**

_(A haze wafts over the ground. Stormbreeze stalks through the tall grasses. He knows not where he is going, nor what he is doing, and yet he stalks. A sense of urgency pulses through his body, racking him with concern. Suddenly he falls upwards, as if the world has been turned upside down. His senses are knocked out of him. The world becomes cold and black. When life returns to his flesh he feels the weight of someone on top of him. He is too weak to open his eyes.)_

Voice: _(Sounding_ familiar._) _Wake up. Get up. Come on, I didn't interrupt your dream so harshly so that you could laze about. GET UP!

_(Teeth grab Stormbreeze's scruff and he finally regains all his energy. He gasps for air.)_

Stormbreeze: What?! Where am I? What?

_(Tallstar pads up to the dazed tom and cuffs him over the ear.)_

Tallstar: It's me you daft cat. Listen, I don't mean to be so rough, but you need to get ahold of yourself for The Great Clan's sake! Really!

Stormbreeze: What the fox-dung do you mean!

_(Tallstar gets in his face with fury.)_

Tallstar: This isn't over! I'm sorry, but I'm fed up with dead and doubtful cats! I may be dead too, but at least I have faith! And if you can't have a little faith while you're alive, then you will be just as lost up here! StarClan doesn't hold all the answers… We have a.. general vision… That isn't the point though. My reason for you being here is that you four are not done. Not even close.

_(Rebellious thoughts flurry though Stormbreeze's mind. He tries to explain.)_

Stormbreeze: You saw them though! They could never get along. I don't think that -

Tallstar: Oh, and who started that? _(Stormbreeze has no reply.) _Right. No excuses. You're all going back the Moonpool and starting over. Yeah, that's right, I don't have some mysterious riddle. Fox-dung! If there is one thing that StarClan needs to learn, it's how to communicate in a moment where time is everything! Good Night Stormingsky. Oh, and don't call each other "ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan". You all have names. Use them.

_(StarClan's world mists away like the fog in his dream.)_

_(Softblossom pads out of the medicine cat den. The camp is dark and she spots Mossystone sitting guard at the reed entrance. She slowly creeps toward the small stream that runs through camp, making sure she is silent. As she nears the stream she hits a pebble with her foot, and cringes. Mossystone gives no hint that she has heard it. Softblossom lets out a slow breath and crosses the stream without a sound. She heads toward WindClan territory.)_

Softblossom: _(Thinking: ) Why are they still trying to do this? Maybe Cloverheart is right… maybe StarClan have gone nutty as rabbits. Maybe no one will show up and I can just head back to camp... _

_(Softblossom nears the border. She begins a steady canter toward WindClan land when all of a sudden she is toppled by someone! Turning her shoulders toward the cat, she batters them with claws sheathed, hoping it is just a nervous clanmate. It is.)_

Softblossom: _(Recognizing her best friend.)_ Larkstep? Oh I thought it was someone else! Whew!

Larkstep: Someone from WindClan?

_(Larkstep asks, gazing at her with determination in her eyes.)_

Larkstep: Are you meeting someone?

Softblossom: _(She stammers.) _No, I-I was just picking herbs.

Larkstep: Right by the border? Why do you sound nervous, Softblossom? It's just me.

_(Larkstep mocks a friendly tone.)_

Larkstep: Do you know what happened to Leafpool? She was a medicine cat too, before she had kits and lied to her clan after having an affair with a WindClan tom! I won't let you! If it is something else than you wouldn't have to hide it from your best friend.

Softblossom: I'm not meeting a WindClan tom!

_(Softblossom is frustrated. She already has to spend the evening with the other three clans. She pauses and sighs.)_

Softblossom: _(Thinking: ) This is just my stubborn friend. My _friend_. She wouldn't be like this out of anger… She's like this because she cares._ It's just something I can't tell you, it isn't bad though. Ah! I'm late!

Larkstep: Late for what?! What it is it?!

Softblossom: I can't say! Just go back to camp please.

Larkstep: You know I'm just going to follow you if you don't let me come.

_(Softblossom groans inwardly, realizing the truth to her friends threat.)_

Softblossom: Fine. Come along... but don't freak out!

_(Stormbreeze sits next to the Moonpool, gazing into the watery depth of the sky.)_

Stormbreeze: _(Thinking: ) No one is going to come. I know it. This just can't -_

_(He hears paw steps outside the hollow. Blazeclaw enters.)_

Blazeclaw: Thank StarClan! It's you and not ThunderClan. Golly, she's got an attitude.

_(Stormbreeze remembers what Tallstar said to him. He mutters a response, not wanting to begin another fight.)_

Stormbreeze: She has a name. We all do.

Blazeclaw: _(Momentarily taken aback.) _Well sure, but she's not really very soft and sweet like clovers in her heart, so it doesn't make sense.

Cloverheart: _(Unexpectedly, Cloverheart enters.) _I heard that ShadowClan… oh pardon me, Rainstorm, I meant Blazeclaw! Not that your name makes much sense either! You can barley take me down and I'm a fourth size smaller! Some fiery claws _you've_ got there.

Blazeclaw: I didn't want to start a war on another cat's territory! I let you win! Come at me again and I'll make you wish -

Stormbreeze: Actually, Cloverheart, my name isn't Rainstorm, it's Stormbreeze. And I suggest that you calm yourself before we all get in trouble again. I think it's pretty clear that this is no time for fighting.

_(Cloverheart pins her ears to her head, but doesn't say any more. They all sit in awkward silence. The tension can be felt in the air like fog. All three cats shift, still to stubborn to speak.)_

Larkstep: So what is this?!

_(The cats in the hollow jump at the sound of another cat. Then relax as they see Softblossom come around the bend. But they are quickly agitated again when they see the stranger with her.)_

Clvoerheart: Who is this? StarClan didn't invite another RiverClan cat did they? What? Is this a sign that they're going to be the Great Clan that comes out on top?

Softblossom: _(Defensively.) _No, she's my friend and she caught me sneaking out. Would you rather her have spied on us, ThuderClan?

Cloverheart: My name is not my Clan's name you know.

_(The two she-cats release some of their hostility in this realization. This is the first time they have referred to each other by name.)_

Softblossom: Sorry, um… Cloverheart. This is Larkstep.

Larkstep: So what are we all doing here?

Blazeclaw: _We_ are destroying the clans according to Blackstar or… bringing out the greatest future of the clans according to the other great leaders...

Softblossom: Leopardstar just told me to come back… What did they say to each of you?

_(Two of the others agree that this is all the information they received. Stormingsky doesn't answer.)_

Cloverheart: Rain- I mean, Stormbreeze?

Stormbreeze: _(Looking at his paws.) _Tallstar said that we aren't finished. I don't know what he meant, but we aren't done yet.

Cloverheart: Well what do they expect us to do? Sit around and talk it out?! When you dealing with one clan surviving while all the others die out, I don't think it's a matter to be discussed calmly! I mean this is war and violence! Right?

_(All the other cats begin to stir up in agreement… All except Stormbreeze.)_

Narrator: And internal battle raged inside Stormbreeze's head. He felt like he could do nothing right. Day in and day out as a warrior wasn't working for him. He couldn't do as he was told… He couldn't help this group be something great. Why did StarClan pick him?! He wondered all this, but a thought then occurred to him. There began in him a determination and sense of direction that had never been there before.

_(Stormbreeze interrupts the chorus of arguments flying about.)_

Stormbreeze: Wait. _(They all stop and look to him.) _If we are all going to be together under the same leader and work together, then maybe we need to know about each other.

Blazeclaw: What do you mean?

Stormbreeze: I don't know… What do your clans do that's different from every other.

Cloverheart: I'm not about to share my clan secrets with you, Win- I mean Stormbreeze.

_(He looks at her calmly.) _

Stormbreeze: I don't mean your clan secrets. But what makes us who we are? What makes us the clans? Come on, we aren't so different, but what is it that makes us different. I feel like we need to know that before anything else.

_(They all pause, trying to come up with something.)_

Cloverheart: I know ShadowClan over there eats frogs! _(They chuckle, even Blazeclaw. Cloverheart shakes her head and realizes she misspoke again.) _Sorry, I meant Blazeclaw.

Larkstep: RiverClan swims!

_(Larkstep determinedly leaps into the pool and splashes in the deepest area. The five cats let out _mrrows _of laughter. The demonstration encourages new things to be shared. The ideas fly around like birds late into the night. Their differences bringing them together.)_

**Act 1 Scene 6**

Narrator: The five cats agreed to meet two sunsets later. When they did it was more of the same talk. None of them had any idea what they were supposed to be doing. They agreed that whoever's clan came out on top that the cat whom belonged to that clan would talk to their clan leader and get them to preserve some of the other clans' traditions. Other than this small, unorganized plan, they had nothing. What were they really supposed to be doing?

So they agreed that it was done. They did not meet for another moon. Leaf fall was fast approaching and every clan was on edge as prey began to sink back into the holes from whence they came. ThunderClan was especially sensitive towards ShadowClan. They had found three apprentices on their territory seeking to steal some of Jayfeather's herbs. Rowanstar had let Bramblestar decide the punishment and claimed to have no knowledge prior to this of his clan having been on ThunderClan land. But the stench surrounding the herbs suggested otherwise. Bramblestar did not press the issue, but began to send cats to check on the garden regularly. There had been one awkward encounter between Cloverheart and Blazecalw… She found him slithering back to his territory with some catmint. She followed him a short distance, but could smell sickness on his pelt. And it was not his own… She let him go, feeling like a traitor the whole walk back to camp. Part of her missed his jibes. He was the only one able to match her sarcasm.

Now, one would think that these cats would go back to their normal little kitty lives… However, we would hardly have a story if it stopped there.. No no, we are far from the end. I suggest getting comfortable.

_(Stormbreeze seems to float across the blue tinted grass. Bright light illuminates the forest around him. He is once again in StarClan.)_

Tallstar: Hello.

Stormbreeze: _(Realizing where he is in his dream.) _Oh, no! Not you again.

Tallstar: Show som respect to your StarClan elders, Stormbreeze.

Stormbreeze: What is it this time? We finished everything.

_(Tallstar comes closer. He puts his tail on Stormbreeze's back and sighs.)_

Tallstar: No. You haven't.

_(Making a groan of exasperation, Stormbreeze turns from Tallstar and canters away.)_

Narrator: Stormbreeze wanted nothing more to do. He couldn't do it. He could never do anything. Why bring him into this in the first place?! Right? He had a feeling that Tallstar wanted him to do something very important and Stormbreeze wanted none of it.

_(Tallstar appears in front of Stormbreeze out of nowhere.)_

Tallstar: Neat trick ins't it? You see Stormbreeze, you can run away here.

_(Stormbreeze looks at him with malice.)_

Stormbreeze: Fine, what do you want.

Tallstar: Listen here and listen -

_(Tallstar is interrupted by an old friend.)_

Deadfoot: Tallstar, my dear friend, I think that you and this young tom are not the best at communicating with one another.

_(Both cats turn to Deadfoot. His whiskers twitch at their scowls meant for each other, but pointed at him.)_

Deadfoot: If I may? Tallstar?

Tallstar: No one in history ever has ruffled my fur so much. (_Tallstar motions to Stormbreeze.)_

Deadfoot: I disagree. You should have seen your fur when Blackstar -

Tallstar: No need to bring up that old coot! Excuse me.

_(Tallstar walks away leaving the two cats alone.)_

Deadfoot: Forgive me, but I felt as though Tallstar could use a hand explaining things to you. Try not to be so hard on him, this whole deal has changed his temperament - hopefully not permanently. And he's had quite enough stubbornness from the former ShadowClan cats… Anyhow, it's nice to finally meet you, Stormbreeze.

_(Stormbreeze stares at Deadfoot, trying to size him up.)_

Stormbreeze: Who are you anyway?

_(His apprehensive tone does not affect Deadfoot.)_

Deadfoot: My name is Deadfoot. I'm a former WindClan deputy.

Stormbreeze: _(Letting his guard down a little.) _Oh. Nice to meet you.

Deadfoot: So I understand you're not getting along with your father?

_(The two cats begin to walk through StarClan side by side. The straightforwardness of the question shocks Stormbreeze and he looks sideways at Deadfoot. The StarClan deputy only walks on, waiting patiently for an answer.)_

Narrator: It was a odd thing for Deadfoot to bring up. His father seemed to have nothing to do with this situation. Except for the fact that Stormbreeze could only hear his fathers nagging voice instead of his conscience.

Stormbreeze: I guess not.

Deadfoot: He has some reason to be upset.

_(Stormbreeze pins his ears back in defiance, not understanding the calm tom. Before he can make a swift retort, Deadfoot explains.)_

Deadfoot: First off, your attitude isn't right. You're constantly defensive and self-conscious. I know it's easier said than done, but have some confidence in yourself, huh? You know? And when you actually do cause the problem take responsibility. There's more to you than this foggy attitude. Have you noticed the kind of influence you have? Notice that when the other four cats saw your becoming hostile, they became hostile. And when you suggested that you all get to know each other they did so? You have a gift that you don't recognize. Build on it. Trust who you know you really are. Your father can sense this rotten attitude and it's not getting you anywhere with him…

Second… Weaselfur isn't _your_ father.

Narrator: I will spare you the butchering of the story of Stormbreeze's origins that Deadfoot gave him and tell you what really happened. I will also spare you the profanity and insults that came from Stormbreeze's tongue in response to this.

Stormbreeze was born in a two-leg shed on the outer edge of the city near the mountains. His father was tall, lean, and not owned by any two-leg, but still accustomed to the city. His mother, on the other hand, was a former wild mountain cat. Not from the Tribe of Rushing Water, but one of the cats who invaded on their territory. Tough, well muscled, and wild, she did not fit into the city. Upon meeting his father, she tricked him into loving her, wanting only protection. Unfortunately, her seduction got her in trouble. Pregnant trouble to be exact. His father decided to protect her, but she wanted nothing to do with him once the kits were born. After they were just old enough to open their eyes, their mother took them to the clan's land to hide She was unaware of the clans' presence at first. Then she heard a patrol coming. Thinking she had every kit, she took off towards the border and back to the shed. Only, one little kit was left sleeping in the tall grass.

Now let's go back the past and enter WindClan for a moment. Weaselfur, young and in love took Sedgewhisker as his mate. They were elated when he was chosen to be the deputy, and even more so when they found out that they were having kits! The day of the birth came and problems arose. The young couple lost a kit. Tendrilkit survived, but Stormingkit, their son, died in the birth. Grief stricken, Sedgewhisker sat depressed in the nursery for weeks. Weaselfur grew concerned about her and sent her out on patrol one day.

These two worlds collide. Before the young kit's mother can reach her left behind kit, Sedgewhisker discovers him. She rescues him and brings him to the WindClan camp. Weaselfur hated the idea of replacing their son, but seeing Sedgewhisker happy was all that mattered. Stormingkit was once again there as Stormkit. It was the best kept secret in the clans' history besides the Three being Leafpool's kits.

I believe Deafoot's exact words were "You're a strange mix plucked up from the forest." And we wonder why Weaselfur was so hard on him… Unfortunately nothing could be done about Weaselfur's prejudice at this time. The only thing that mattered was the clans. Actually, Stormbreeze took this concept quite well. He finally had an excuse to stand up to his father. To not feel like a failure. He no longer cared, which was the one thing holding him back. Finally, he was able to look beyond his own problems. I would have thought this to be another problem to latch my mind onto, but not Stormbreeze. He was different.

**Act 1 Scene 7**

_(Stormbreeze squeezed out of his camp between the rear bushes.)_

Narrator: You'll not believe where Deadfoot sent him. That night there was another gathering. Deadfoot sent him to it even though he was supposed to be one of the warriors staying back at camp. None of the other StarClan members knew about the meeting Tallstar and Deadfoot had with Stormbreeze. The other StarClan members were going to wait a little while longer to inform the others of what was really going on. However, Tallstar saw a different way. He may not have liked Stormbreeze's attitude, but he could see the potential the young tom had. Tallstar and Deadfoot sent Stomrbreeze to the gathering to "tell the others", but there was something else too. Something to be discovered that would change everything.

_(Stormbreeze canters across WindClan territory in a desperate dash to reach the gathering on time. He reaches the Horseplace and stops for a moment. Not knowing how much time has passed, he looks up at the moon. It shines bright in the sky but tells him nothing. Hoping that he isn't too late, he sprints the rest of the way to the Gathering Island. He doesn't want a trace of his scent anywhere, so instead of crossing the bridge, he wades into the water. The water level is going down since leaf fall is approaching, but it also makes the water cold. He is up to his neck and tip-toes along the bottom of the lake. Soon he reaches the other side and shakes his fur, sending a shower of icy blast everywhere. Quickly, he races to the tree-line. He wants to avoid anyone seeing him. He follows his nose and ears through the thick brush and finally finds himself behind ShadowClan as they watch the gathering.)_

Mistystar: We have found a couple loners on our territory, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. They were begging for food, but we drove them off!

_(There is cheering from RiverClan.)_

Mistystar: I'm proud to announce that Tansy_paw_ is now apprenticed under Hollowflight!

_(More cheers.)_

Narrator: As Mistystar continued to talk about events that had occurred in RiverClan (which there had apparently been so many great things happening that she felt the need to rub it in all the other clans' faces), Stormbreeze sat in stunned silence. These nights the clans laughed together; were hostile with each other as siblings could be, but not the point of war; shared in each others pride - each clan being a little jealous of the others; and connected with each other. This was a known fact but it had never struck Stormbreeze so. Until now. Then it hit him.

Stormbreeze: _(Thinking: )_ _If only it could be like this all the time… Wait! Great StarClan! What were we thinking! I've got it! _

_(The WindClan tom forgets where he is and jumps out of pure excitement. A ShadowClan cat turns to him.)_

Nettlepaw: Hey, aren't you from WindClan? Why are you over here?

_(Several ShadowClan cats begin to notice Stormbreeze. Mistystar calls the end of the gathering and all the cats turn to leave. Weaselfur spots Stormbreeze just as he is trying to leave with the ShadowClan cats - who try to push him away.)_

Weaselfur: Stormbreeze? Stormbreeze?! What are you doing here! Get over here now!

_(The WindClan gathering party arrives back at their camp. Weaselfur is furious and he paces in the center of the clearing beside Stormbreeze, who is still.)_

Weaselfur: How dare you, Stormbreeze. You were supposed to stay here and help guard the camp. There was nothing you needed to hear at that gathering that was more important than guarding our camp!

_(Stormbreeze looks up from his hunched over position and scowls at Weaselfur. He begins slowly.)_

Stormbreeze: Actually there were lots of important things going on that I needed to know.

Weaselfur: Like what? Give me an example Stormbreeze. _(He pauses. Stormbreeze has no answer yet.) _Listen, just because your my son -

_(In a sudden fit of rage at his 'father's' tone, Stormbreeze stands and bellows in Weaselfur's face.)_

Stormbreeze: I am not your son!

_(Weaselfur stands in shock. He backs away, and a look of frustration comes upon his face.)_

Waeaselfur: There's no need to be dramatic, Stormbreeze. I am your father, like it or not.

Stormbreeze: No you're not. Deadfoot told me.

_(Stormbreeze turns away, headed to his nest. He is done with Weaselfur.)_

Weaselfur: Excuse me? What did you say? Hey! Don't you dare walk away from your deputy!

_(Stormbreeze stops and turns back. Slowly, as he speaks, he stalks towards his father, getting into his face again.)_

Stormbreeze: You heard me, Weaselfur; Deadfoot came to me in a dream and told me two things. One being that you aren't my father and the second one being that I needed to go to that Gathering!

_(The WindClan deputy is so taken aback that he stumbles over his hind paws and sits on his tail.)_

Stormbreeze: And don't worry oh great deputy. I will bow to your every wish even though you aren't my father. _(Every word he speaks is laced with malice and sarcasm.)_

Weaselfur: _(Finally getting his bearings.) _How do I know I can believe you?

_(Before any more cruel words can fly, Kesteralflight comes from his den.)_

Ketseralflight: Please! Allow me Weaselfur, I know Deadfoot.

Onestar: And so do I.

_(The WindClan leader is heard above all the whispers. His voice booms.)_

Onestar: I think this has gone beyond what my deputy is able to punish or discuss. I will take it from here, Weaselfur.

_(Weaselfur does not move.)_

Onestar: Weaselfur! Retire to your den! Now!

_(Slowly the deputy makes his way to the warriors den.)_

Onestar: Come with me Stormbreeze.

Narrator: To make a long story short, Stormbreeze told a brilliant lie. He had, in fact, been sent to the gathering by Deafoot for a specific purpose (half of which he had not accomplished), but he couldn't tell his leader about that. He said that Deadfoot wanted him to share his opinion on their problems with RiverClan. Since he had arrived just in time to hear from Mistystar he had formed an opinion. It was actually a wise opinion and that only made his lie all the more believable. You can imagine how furious Weaselfur was when he discovered that Stormbreeze would not be punished at all.

Sedgewhisker talked with her son… He loved his mother and she would always be his mother. As for Stormbreeze's sister, well he still saw her as his sister. Her being one cat he could tell anything to. Well… almost anything.

**Act 1 Scene 8**

_(The sun rises off in the distance. A calm settles over the land, bringing a moment of warm peace to the tabby gray she-cat. A shiver runs up her spine, making her fur buff out. Each strand on her pelt soaks up the sun's warmth. In the cool morning hunt, nothing could feel more wonderful. Cloverheart hears a crack behind her. Her ear twitches, but she shows no other sign of having heard. She thought all the others in the hunting patrol had gone elsewhere… She hears paw steps approaching. Still she doesn't turn. With her fur puffed out, the cat behind her cannot sense her muscles tensing. When they are only a couple paw steps behind her, she turns and leaps onto of them! The cat gives a slight yelp. Her fluffy white paws are at their throat… Deerleap.)_

Deerleap: Hey! Woah woah… Sorry for sneaking up on you. Geez, never doing that again.

_(Cloverheart gets up, thoroughly embarrassed. Deerleap's whiskers twitch but he too is uncomfortable.)_

Cloverheart: Oh, Deerleap, I'm so sorry. I, uh -

Deerleap: I'm sorry too, I just… I saw you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to interrupt…

Cloverheart: No, you're fine...

_(There is a long pause where the two cats try to think of something to say.)_

Deerleap: So I was gong to ask you something… I was wondering if you… well if you maybe wanted to -

Voice: Help! Ahhhh! Help us! Please!

_(Deerleap and Cloverheart turn to the noise. Both cats look at each other, then run into the brush. Hearts pounding, claws scathing the ground, the two warriors charge ahead. They are pressing close the edge of the territory. Suddenly they reach the edge of a clearing where three rouge cats are trying to fight off two herding dogs. Deerleap looks at Cloverheart, unsure of what to do.)_

Cloverheart: _(Looking at Deerleap and reading his mind.) _We need to help them. They may be rouges, but they're still cats like us. You take the one closest to you. If it gets hairy, go for back-up.

Deerleap: Wait, Cloverheart you can't -

_(But Cloverheart has already charged out into the clearing. She races in between the three cats - who are feebly clawing at the dogs faces - and jumps on top of the dog's head. She sinks her teeth into its scruff. She reaches forward and scratches at the dog's eye, it whines and runs in circles, attempting to get away. Cloverheart looses her balance and falls off the brute. The dog tries to charge her, but she maneuvers herself under its belly and scratches and nips at it. Suddenly, the rouge cats join in, scratching and nipping at the dog's sides. It whimpers and yelps and finally runs away into the woods. Cloverheart looks over and sees Deerleap panting. His dog has gone too.)_

Rouge she-cat: Thank you so much! How can we ever thank you?!

Deerleap: Oh, there's really no need. Those dogs would have reached us eventually anyhow. Best we got them off of _our territory_ before they got any further.

_(The light brown she-cat has pretty, blue, unassuming eyes. She doesn't understand Deerleap's meaning, but Cloverheart can sense the tension from Deerleap. He wants the rouges off their territory.)_

Rouge she-cat: I completely understand! I'm Honey Baby - or just Honey - and these two are Bear and Tommy. We can't thank you enough.

Cloverheart: Tommy? Interesting name.

_(The she-cat they call Tommy betrays no sign of being offended, except in her eyes. Her eyes are a pale yellow that could send a kit screaming into the nursery. Every other part of her is pretty. Are eyes really the gateway to the soul?)_

Tommy: I used to be owned by some silly up-walkers who gave it to me. But not anymore. We were just heading to this… LightningClan? camp… Do you know of such place? You did say territory right?

_(Deerleap stiffens and moves closer to Cloverheart, as if to protect her.)_

Honey: Oh! We're sorry… We're on your land. How silly of us. You probably were trying to be polite after having just saved our lives and what not… Terribly sorry. _(Honey senses Deerleap's protectiveness towards Cloverheart.) _And don't be worried, we would never think of harming you mate!

_(Cloverheart cannot stand the inference.)_

Cloverheart: He's not my mate.

_(Deerleap looks back at her and straightens. There is a sign of betrayal in his eyes. Her tone had been too sharp.)_

Honey: _(Sensing the tension.) _Oh… sorry, I just. I had a mate and… Never mind.

Cloverheart: _(Choosing to ignore Deerleap's feelings for the time being.) _We do know about _Thunder_Clan. In fact we're apart of it. Why are you looking for us?

_(Bear steps towards her to speak. Deerleap tenses, but this time makes no defensive move. Bear has a gravely, deep voice.)_

Bear: We seek shelter. We have no home, no skills to survive out here and we thought that joining one of these 'clans' might help. So far we have not received good greetings.

Deerleap: Our apologies, however, there is a reason. We have territory and don't really like outsiders. There are only a few who live among us and I'm not sure our leader is going to like more of you. Especially if you don't understand what we're about. Good luck to you. _(To Cloverheart.) _Let's go, they can take care of themselves, they have thus far.

_(Cloverheart looks at them, pity swelling in her chest.)_

Cloverheart: We can't just leave them here! Look at them, they're starving, they're wounded. We should at least let them recover from the dogs.

_(Deerleap looks Cloverheart's face over, hurt still present in his eyes. Anger begins to fill in the cracks of a small wound in his heart.)_

Deerleap: Fine. I'll lead the way.

Narrator: Deerleap was a kind tom-cat. Kind to a fault. He was a ThunderClan warrior through and through. He was not good with outsiders. He was protective and caring of those in his clan, but apart from that… He had little compassion.

Narrator: Bramblestar had decided to let the three rogues stay with Purdy and the other elders for a few days, just to make sure that they were okay after the dog fight. Deerleap wouldn't talk to Cloverheart after that. He smiled and said that he was just tired and needed a rest after having been up for the dawn hunting patrol… but Cloverheart knew better. She had hurt him and felt bad. Being apprentices together and growing up with him made her love him as a dear friend. She hadn't mean to hurt him. He was a kind, loyal clan mate and… She didn't know if it was anything more.

_(The afternoon crawls forward. Cloverheart joins Berrynose, Sorreltail, and Foxleap on a border patrol to the WindClan border. Now she is farther upstream marking the territory and sniffing around for any signs or WindClan tomfoolery - no pun intended. But from behind a bush a voice whispers to Cloverheart.) _

Stormbreeze: Cloverheart!

_(The ThunderClan she-cat is very surprised and she looks around for any sign of her clan mates. There is none.)_

Cloverheart: What are you doing here? Waiting for me?

Stormbreeze: Sort of, I was hoping you would come. I need to tell you something and I need you to pass it along to Blazeclaw.

Cloverheart: What?! You want me to meet with that fur ball?

Stormbreeze: He's not that bad. You're just stubborn. _(She gives the bush a hard look, meeting Stormbreeze's eyes through the leaves.) _Sorry, but it's true.

Cloverheart: Fine, what is it?

Stormbreeze: We all have to meet again. Tonight. Lets do it tonight.

Cloverheart: _(Getting a bit frustrated.) _Tonight? How am I going to be able to get the message to him by tonight you great lump?!

Stombreeze: I don't know! But the sooner the better! I have news! Important news!

Berrynose: Cloverheart! Hurry up!

Cloverheart: Coming! _(To Stormbreeze.) _Well your important news could cost me my warrior position! _(She sighs.) _I'll try and make it!

_(Cloverheart runs off.)_

Cloverheart: Jayfeather, do you need help gathering any herbs?

_(The medicine cat looks up from his herb counting. His expression is unreadable and there is an edge of suspicion in his tone.)_

Jayfeather: Yes, I could use some help…Are you bored or something?

Cloverheart: _(She replies quickly.)_ Yep. Bored. Terribly stir-crazy. I just need to get out and do something.

Jayfeather: Or a poppy seed perhaps?

Cloverheart: No! I mean, no. That won't be necessary. What herbs specifically?

_(Jayfeather pauses, considering whether or not to let her go. Finally he decides to drop it.)_

Jayfeather: I could use some more catmint from our supply by the abandoned two-leg house. And dock leaves. Those are by ShadowClan.

Clvoerheart: Great thanks!

Jayfeather: Wait! Take another cat along with you...

Coverheart: _Mouse-dung! Another cat? _Okay! Bye!

_(Cloverheart seeths underneath. She looks for an unassuming cat to accompany her.)_

Cloverheart: Hey Hazeltail! Come here!

Hazeltail: Hey Cloverheart, I'm gonna go get that catmint if you don't mind. I think you can handle getting the dock right? _(Hazeltail purrs in amusement.) _I think it's funny that Jayfeather wanted to send two of us.

Cloverheart: I agree! And go ahead, I might head back before you can get here again, but I'll make sure to be super careful where I put my paws!_(Cloverheart jokes.)_

_(Hazeltail purrs and heads into the tall grasses. As soon as she is out of sight, Cloverheart sprints to the ShadowClan border. She waits on the edge of the clearing where the two-legs set up their flapping dens in Greenleaf. She settles in to wait for awhile, but it doesn't take long before she hears a patrol approaching.)_

Ratscar: Blazeclaw! Hey, why don't you go check along the clearing border? Those ThunderClan rats are always trying to get back that territory.

Cloverheart: _(Mumbling to herself.)_ How convenient… And ironic that _Rat_scar would say such a thing. But thank you StarClan that he is actually on a patrol.

_(Blazeclaw heads towards the border. He sniffs around a moment before scenting her.)_

Blazeclaw: Alright. Cloverheart, come out. I can smell you.

_(Cloverheart pops her head up.)_

Blazeclaw: What are you -

Cloverheart: Stormbreeze said that we need to meet again. He said tonight.

Blazecalw: That's what this is about? I thought we decided -

Cloverheart: Well I guess plans change!

Blazeclaw: Can you stop doing that?

Cloverheart: Doing what?

Blazeclaw: Interrup -

Cloverheart: Interrupting you? Oh… _(Blazeclaw gives her an annoyed look.) _Sorry… There's another thing...

Blazeclaw: What?

Cloverheart: I need to apologize. I… I'm sorry for saying those things about you.

Blazeclaw: _(Taken back by the apology.)_ What things?

Cloverheart: That first time we met… I was wrong. I mean I barley know you _now_…

_(Blazeclaw looks over his shoulder, hoping none of his clan mates have found them yet. They haven't.)_

Blazeclaw: It's fine. And hey, I'm sorry for some of the stuff I've said too._(He looks over his shoulder again.)_ I've got to go. See you tonight?

Cloverheart: See you.

_(She turns and sprints back into the bushes, hoping to get back in time to get the catmint.)_

Narrator: Blazecalw could hardly speak to Cloverheart without a flame igniting in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was. There was a heat hidden inside every conversation they had. Sometimes the heat was drowned out with malice and a sharp tongue, but he couldn't deny it. Perhaps that was why they disliked each other so. They didn't want to face that flame or what it meant. Besides he really didn't know her that well… It could just be around that time in a cats life. And maybe it was just him. She could be so cold… But what was that warmth she just showed? He saw it in her heart every time too… He didn't know and he wasn't sure he want to find out.

**Act 1 Scene 9**

_(Blazeclaw lays in his nest, trying to slow breathing to sound as though he is asleep. The rest of his clan mates are deep in their dreams, but still he is anxious about leaving. Once he has his breathing at the right speed, he reaches out with his hind claws and scratches his half-brother's ear. Quickly, falling back into the even sleeping rhythm, he retracts his leg and betrays no sign of having moved. Burningfur jolts awake and looks about the den furiously. He whispers.)_

Burningfur: Who did that?! _(Pauses.) Who! Did That?! _

_(Burningfur glares at his friend Brittleclaw who sleeps above him. He kicks Brittleclaw. The new warrior puffs out a breath on impact, his eyes bulging. He tries to keep quiet and gather his breath, but at the same time tries to reprimand Burningfur.)_

Brittleclaw: What in StarClan's name is wrong with you?!

Burningfur: You clawed me in the ear!

Brittleclaw: I most certainly did not! I would have woken up. I happen to be the lightest sleeper in here.

_(A the bickering continued on, Blazecalw saw his chance.)_

Blazeclaw: Oh please! Brittleclaw, you happen to be the most obnoxious 'sleeper' in here - if this is what you call sleeping! If you two can't just lay down and rest like every other warrior, you may as well move back to the apprentices den.

Burningfur: _(Glaring at Blazeclaw.) _He scratched me!

Blazeclaw: And you could have let it go. Some warriors you are! Excuse me, I'd rather sleep outside. It's hot in here anyhow!

_(Blazeclaw stomps out of the den. Success. Nettlefrost sits guard at the camp entrance. She is his closest friend and he knows that he can get out with her sitting guard. He approaches.)_

Nettlefrost: Everything okay Blazecalw?

(He purrs.)

Blazeclaw: Yes, quite fine. I just… Your brother and mine were starring a brawl and I didn't want any part of it. Couldn't sleep anyhow, thought I might get some hunting out of it?

_(Nettlefrost rolls her eyes and nods.)_

Nettlefrost: I know exactly what you mean. Sure thing, go ahead and hunt. You want some company? I'm sure that if they woke up the whole den, Ratscar would be happy to put them on duty so I can go with you.

Blazeclaw: No, I'm fine, Ratscar sleeps through everything and I'd rather not be on the bad side of the deputy. Thank you though.

_(Nettlefrost looks at him suspiciously.)_

Nettlefrost: You sure?

Blazeclaw: Yeah, really it's fine.

_(Nettlefrost sighs.)_

Nettlefrost: Okay, don't fall asleep out there.

Blaseclaw: _(Whiskers twitching.) _Now what would give you the idea that I would do that?

_(As he walks past her out of the camp, she nudges his hip. He flicks her muzzle with his tail in response. After he is out of sight, he makes a hurry of his steps and heads straight to the ThunderClan border. Part of him hopes to see her on the way.)_

Narrator: Clvoerheart's guilt was a shadow over her all day that day. She owed Deerleap more than harsh words and awkward moments. But nothing could be done, could it?

_(Cloverheart shuffles out of the warriors den. She looks around the camp then, seeing no one, she lowers her head and begins to walk towards the dirt place. Suddenly she hears a voice. All too perfect timing.)_

Deerleap: Cloverheart? What are you up to?

_(She cringes and turns to him.)_

Cloverheart: I just needed a bit of night air. I couldn't sleep, that's all.

_(Her hurried excuse fades the light from his eyes.)_

Deerleap: Right… well I hope it does you some good then.

_(Cloverheart can't help herself.)_

Cloverheart: Deerleap! I need to apologize. _(He turns back to her.) _I know I was a bit sharp this morning. I-I-I didn't mean to… I'm sorry.

_(Deerleap gathers his own assumptions as to the meaning of her apology. He purrs and the light enters his blue eyes again.)_

Deerleap: It's fine. You're a strong she-cat, Cloverheart. _(Cloverheart relaxes and there is a sigh once the tension is gone.) _Would you like to go for a walk with me?

_(Cloverheart stares at him with the eyes of an owl.)_

Cloverheart: Well I was -

Deerleap: Yes I know you were going on your own, but mind if I join you?

Cloverheart: Oh no! I couldn't possibly keep you from sleeping. I mean you have a busy day tomorrow don't you?

Deerleap: _(Chuckling.) _No busier that usual, please. It would be my pleasure.

Narrator: There was no way she could refuse him. She couldn't break his heart. For some reason it wasn't in her to do so.

Cloverheart: Alright, um, where should we go?

Narrator: Cloverheart's main issue with taking Deerleap out into the territory was the fact that Blazeclaw might try to meet up with her. What then? She convinced him to avoid all the areas that Blazeclaw might be. Cloverheart was friendly enough to him, but whenever Deerleap tried to be romantic, she would keep walking or change the subject. After a few hours she said she was finally tired and they returned to the hollow. You can imagine the guard's response considering it was Thicketfur - Deerleap's own brother. She envied the freedom of medicine cats to not be paired together by everyone in the clan. Did she want a mate? At some point in time yes, but Deerleap? No! There was no connection between them besides loyal clan mates!

That night she tossed and turned wondering what she had missed at the meeting. Considering Stormbreeze called the meeting she didn't think much of it.

_(Stormbreeze shivers. The cool Moonpool's stone is not easy to sit on for long. There is a patch of dirt up farther into the Moonpool, but he wants the others to see him. Softsong is the first to arrive.)_

Softsong: Okay, what are we doing. And this had better be good because Larkstep nearly drowned on the way.

_(Larkstep enters, fur still dripping in the places where it's longer.)_

Larkstep: You know I love you as my best friend, but it is your fault I fell in.

_(Stormbreeze's whiskers twitch in amusement.)_

Stormbreeze: And you call yourself a RiverCLan cat.

_(A simple joke ruffles Larkstep's fur.)_

Larkstep: Oh look who knows so much! Because you know exactly what it's like having to swim everywhere you go! Gah! I get plenty of jokes from my own clan mates!

Stormbreeze: _(Surprised.) _You don't like to swim? But you jumped into the Moonpool that one time.

Larkstep: Of course I don't like swimming! Have you got bees in your brain? The Moonpool is not that deep. I was just splashing around. The lake thought? Or our river? Water is a cold vortex that sucks you in slowly kills you whilst you gasp for breath! Unable to ever fill your lungs with anything more than water and slowly sinking into a pit of darkness where not even the best of swimmers can get you, your life ebbs before your eyes! The last noise you ever hear is a current or a fish! Say there is a fish big enough to eat us! Why I swear that when I was a kit and nearly drowned that -

Softsong: Dear! Larkstep! We get it! Water is horrible! Okay. You don't have to tell a dramatic story, you -

Larkstep: I most certainly do! He has to understand that it's not joke! Water is no joke!

_(Suddenly, and to Softsong's relief, Blazeclaw arrives and saves them from the age old story or how Larkstep gained her ironic phobia.)_

Blazeclaw: I'm sure it's a great story, Lark, but I'm more interested in why I was summoned here. I have sleep to catch up on and it's already really late.

Stombreeze: Yes well…

Larkstep: Don't you know why you asked us to be here? _(There is a long pause.) _Well this just got awkward.

Stormbreeze: I know why… And I'm happy about it! But I'm not sure if everyone will be...

Blazeclaw: Well spit it out! Come on, you great lump!

_(The tension in the air is so thick it make their fur soggy. Everyone looks expectantly at Stormbreeze. Finally, with a grin crossing his muzzle, Stormbreeze speaks.)_

Stormbreeze: We aren't going to destroy the clans. We aren't getting rid of any of them! We will be one clan, but not by destruction!

_(They stare at him, dumbfounded. The culture of their clans have made the rest of them blind.)_

Stormbreeze: _(Realizing he must explain.) _We are going to join the clans together!

_(Suddenly, Softsong falls onto her side. Her face is in a tight cringe and her legs are straight out. She shakes under her fur. Every other cat is frightened out of their skin.)_

Larkstep: She's having a vision!

Blazeclaw: This has happened before?!

Larkstep: _(She rushes to Sfotsong's side. Looking at Blazeclaw intensely.) _Yes. That's why I didn't drown.

**Act 1 Scene 10**

_(The ground thunders with the clash of cats. A great war rages on, surrounding Softsong. The cries of cats is heard off in the distance, while the menacing growls are far to close for her to feel comfortable. Looking behind, Softsong sees Cloverheart lying on her side crying out in pain. Blazeclaw calls to them from somewhere over a hill. The night is growing cold and dark. Suddenly, breathing heavily, eyes glowing maliciously, an amber eyed cat begins to circle them. Some wicked expression crosses the tom's face, it is a mix of pleasure and malice. 'So this is who has caused all the trouble' he breathes. The claws begin to slide out and the hair begins to stand up on both cats. Another cry of pain from Cloverheart breaks the tension in the air. For the one fleeting moment where Softsong looks back, the tom sees his chance. Her world goes black. _

_Eyes, fluttering open, Softsong is no longer herself. Stormbreeze claws his way to his feet. Head fuzzy, world fading, he begins to sink. His world goes black._

_Blazecalw's eyes open next. He flies across the ground, trying to reach Cloverheart. There throbs a pang in his heart that Softsong cannot shake as she lives this moment of his. Another cry in the distance. It is Cloverheart's. Squeals emanate from the same direction. Kits. They're dying. They're being murdered. She doesn't know how she knows, but she does. An unrelenting and anxious panic rises in the chest, the emotions force out a bubble of screaming. A congregation of cats topple him over before he can reach the peak of the hill. Flailing and writhing under the pile of rogues, Blazeclaw cannot reach them. His world goes black._

_Cloverheart looks down at her side. A brown, curly-haired rogue shouts at the amber eyes in the woods. Blood trickles to the ground, it is her own. Softsong's heart breaks with Cloverheart's, though she doesn't understand! Why is she on the ground? Agony shakes her body once more before her world goes black. _

_From the stars, Softsong beholds the death bellow her. What happened?_

_She wakes, back at the Moonpool.)_

Larkstep: _(Voice fading back in.) _Softsong! What is it? What did you see?!

Softsong: Death. It's coming. And I don't know what to do.

Cloverheart: Good morning, Bramblestar. You wanted to see me?

_(Cloverheart had been called to the leaders den that morning, blissfully unaware of Softsong's deadly vision.)_

Bramblestar: Yes. Well If you hadn't noticed, Snowfall is getting heavier.

_(Cloverheart looks at him cluelessly, wondering why the clan leader would be pointing out that a clan mate was getting fat.)_

Bramblestar: I see, I must explain. _(He chuckles.)_ Snowfall is pregnant with Foxleap's kits. And, oh! Keep quiet on that, she didn't want the whole clan knowing.

_(Suddenly it all makes sense.)_

Cloverheart: Oh yes! Of course... but what does that have to do with me?

Bramblestar: I want to tell you in advance that I want you to be a mentor to one of her kits. But I want you to start stepping into a leadership position. I wanted to tell you this personally.

Cloverheart: I'm... I'm honored Bramblestar! I didn't... I mean -

Bramblestar: It's okay. _(He chuckles.) _Today you start stepping up. I want you to lead a patrol along the ShadowClan border. You choose the cats to go with you. I will be watching you and giving you tips. Starting with this: take at least one wise cat with you at all times. Especially with ShadowClan, you need level heads.

Cloverheart: Thank you Bramblestar. I'll get right on that!

Narrator: Cloverheart had chosen Sorreltail, Icecloud, Amberleaf, and Lioinblaze to go with her. It felt very odd at first because she had chosen warriors that were older than her. She felt out of place once they entered the territory and she was ahead of them. Unsure of how to lead a patrol, she hesitated. Sorreltail had whispered to her 'don't worry, just do what you know'. So she did. It had gone fine after that. All four of them were respectful and helpful to her. Amberleaf was a particularly favorite clan mate of hers. They had been closer when she was a young apprentice and Amberleaf had been an older apprentice, but still they got along like old friends.

There had been no trouble with ShadowClan, however the patrol was not over.

_(Cloverheart led the group up to the two-leg pelted-den clearing. The group strode along, oblivious to the ShadowClan cat watching them approach from the cover of an pine tree. All five cats pad into the clearing to mark their scents, and just on the border, Cloverheart notices a cluster of pine nettles. She looks into the territory across from theirs. Lionblaze notices.)_

Lionblaze: _(Noticing her gaze and the pile of nettles.) _I doubt ShadowClan is trying to launch an attack using pine nettles. They probably just blew over, Nothing to be concerned about.

_(Cloverheart knows better, but says nothing, for what could she say? She continues on and vows to herself to come back later.)_

Narrator: An ominous feeling penetrated her heart and something spoke to her... She had missed something important hadn't she?


End file.
